


Not So Bad

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Baked Goods, Bakery, M/M, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Elmer was walking homeAnd got hit with a doorThat Albert openedAnd Albert feels so bad





	Not So Bad

Elmer wandered around the corner, humming and stepping on crunchy leaves. He didn’t intend on being alone, it just sorta happened. Specs and Romeo were supposed to meet up with him, so were Blink and Mush, and Jack and Davey. He knew it was a bad idea to attempt to hang out with couples. It wouldn’t work out so well. Specs and Romeo were probably lost in some alley doing god only knows what. Blink and Mush probably tried to leave the house, but failed. And Jack and Davey? Who knows. Usually Davey does a great job keeping Jack in line and on time. But it seems like he failed. Elmer would call, but he left his phone at his apartment he and Race shared. 

That was fine, though. Elmer didn’t mind. He just needed wanted to get out of the house, and thought it would be nice to invite some of the others along with him. In all honestly, he’d rather walk around by himself. Just him, his thoughts, the cool Autumn breeze, the crunchy leaves, and the stars shining up above. It was nice. 

He stopped outside of a small bakery. It was new, ben there for about a week or so, and he passed it everyday, and it smelled amazing. Everything looked delicious and amazing and it smelled even better. He just never had the time to go check it out. And when he did, it was closed.   
Elmer shrugged and turned away from the big glass windows. Maybe one day. The one thing he didn’t count on was someone opening the door, coming out of the closed bakery. Elmer walked right into it, and the force of the door being opened was enough to send him stumbling backwards. 

Someone cursed and grabbed his arm, trying to stop Elmer from falling. 

“I am so so sorry. Oh god, are you alright?” they asked. Elmer took a deep breath and looked at who had opened the door in the first place. He was about as tall as Elmer, freckles covering his cheeks and shoulders, and red hair a little messy. Kinda cute. 

“Nice goin, Albert,” his friend, who was a few feet behind him, laughed. “The only time you’ve hit someone with a door and it just so happens to be the literal embodiment of sunshine.” Elmer frowned and looked behind the redhead, only to see JoJo.

“JoJo? Why are you out so late?” he asked, only to get a shrug in return. 

“Just heading home,” the tall boy yawned. How was he so tall? “See ya later, Elmer.” JoJo waved to the two and headed off in the direction of his home. Elmer looked back at the redhead, or Albert, as JoJo had said. He was still holding onto Elmer’s arm, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Sorry again, I wasn’t paying attention,” Albert gave Elmer a small smile, letting go of his arms and standing up straighter. He was taller than Elmer thought. “Anything I can do to make it up to you? Since I kinda, y’know, hit you with a door?” 

“Oh, no, it’s alright. It happens, it’s fine,” Elmer shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah, but I feel bad,” Albert scratched the back of his neck, staring at his shoes. Elmer stood and thought for a moment. Now seemed like the perfect time to get into the bakery and have at least a cookie. 

“Well, if you feel that bad, how about a cookie?” he asked, not daring to raise his voice above a whisper. The ginger looked up at Elmer, tilted his head to the side, and looked confused. Almost as if he didn’t hear what Elmer had said. 

“A...cookie?” he asked. “Um, why?” Albert opened the door to the bakery and held it open for Elmer. The shorter boy headed inside, Albert following and closing the door, flipping on the lights. 

“I never have time to stop by, and when I do it’s closed,” Elmer shrugged. “And I kinda feel bad, because it smells so good but I can’t and it ruins baked goods when my roommate bakes because they never smell as good.” 

Albert shrugged, hopping up onto the counter to sit, “have whatever you want.” Elmer grinned and looked around. Everything looked so good! So many different kinds of cookies, pies Elmer didn’t know existed, brownies, cupcakes, cakes, anything and everything. And it all smelled even better inside. 

Elmer ended up sitting on the counter and eating a cookie. Well, three cookies and a cupcake Albert insisted he try. The cookies tasted amazing. It would probably ruin cookies for him forever, but it was so worth it. 

“So, what are you doing out so late, Elmer?” the ginger asked, taking a bite of the muffin he took from the display case. 

“Well, there were supposed to be seven of us, but now I’m alone,” Elmer sighed, looking at the floor and swinging his legs. “But, that’s what happens when all your friends are couples, they sneak off. Either that, or Jack lost his shoes and Davey couldn’t find them.”

“That sucks. Couples are the worst,” the ginger sighed, leaning back and laying across the counter. Elmer looked out the big glass windows. The street was empty, leaves blew in the wind, and stars were shining. A perfect night. 

“Were you going somewhere? Before I got hit with the door, I mean,” Elmer looked over at the redhead. He had his arms folded against his chest and his eyes closed. 

“I was just goin home, I don’t live far,” he yawned. “It’s cool though, I don’t mind hanging out here with you.” There was a few seconds of silence, and then Albert’s phone rang. Someone was trying to video chat. He sighed and picked up, greeting the person on the other line. 

“Hey, did you see Elmer walk by?” the person said, and that person sounded suspiciously like Race. “He’s kinda short, brown hair, gets kind of offended if you call him small. He usually walks by the bakery and I’ve been trying to call him but his phones dead. Do you know where he went?” Elmer and Albert looked at each other. Elmer shrugged.

“Gee, Race, I don’t know where he went,” Albert tried to bite back a smile. “But, y’know, ya did kinda leave him on his own. At night. In the dark. Who knows what's out there. He could get hurt out there by himself.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I’m askin’,” Race huffed. Elmer watched from beside Albert as Race turned to look at someone. He started talking to someone. And Elmer knew exactly who. 

“Race, that better not be Spot you’re talking to,” Elmer took the phone from Albert. He didn’t mind that Spot was there. It was just that he and Race stayed up all night and Elmer couldn’t sleep when those two were talking all night. 

“Oh, hi, Elmer,” Race grinned. “It is Spot, that’s why I was trying to call you. Go stay with Albert tonight, you’re already with him.”

“What, why?” Elmer asked, but he knew exactly why.

“You’re always complaining about us up at 3am, so go stay with Albert,” Race shrugged. 

“Race, you wouldn’t make me stay with some strange, insane person all night, would you?” Elmer asked. Albert made an offended noise and Elmer laughed. 

“I’m not that strange,” he huffed. 

“He’s right, Elm, stay with him. He ain't gonna kill ya or anything. Oh, also, Finch is there, so it’s all good,” Race rolled his eyes and hung up. Elmer sighed and handed the phone back to Albert. Huffing, Elmer bit into the cupcake Albert gave him earlier. It was really good, actually. 

“I don’t have to stay with you, I’m sure one of my friends left their window unlocked,” Elmer shrugged. 

Albert rolled his eyes, “you can stay with me, I don’t care. What I really want to know is if we have the same friends, why are we only meeting now?” Elmer shrugged.

“I have no idea. Usually this only happens in movies...and occasionally fanfics. Never actually happened to me until now,” just a weird coincidence was what Elmer was going with. In all honesty, they probably did meet at some point in time and just didn’t remember (or the writer is lazy as fuck and ran out of ideas). 

“All well,” Albert sighed, sitting up. “We know each other now, and it looks like you’re staying with me tonight. And I’m not a murderer, so y’know I won’t murder you.” 

Elmer shrugged. It wasn’t a bad idea. And, he wouldn’t get the cops called on him for someone thinking he was trying to rob his friends house. Elmer finished the cupcake and took a drink of the water someone left on the counter. Maybe being left by your friends on a dark evening wasn’t so bad.


End file.
